Actions, Not Words
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: Stiles really wanted to know how Derek Hale of all people, planned to distract the deputy.


Description: Stiles really wanted to know how Derek Hale of all people, planned to distract the deputy.

Actions, Not Words

They pulled up to the police department, jeep jerking to a stop as Stiles told Derek were the cell keys were kept. He was about to explain how the front desk would be tricky when Derek said he'd distract her.

"Woah, woah, woah. You? You're not going in there." Stiles grabbed a well-muscled arm but released it quickly when Derek eyed the intrusion.

"I was exonerated," Derek pointed out as if Stiles forgot.

As true as that may be, that wasn't something that would help his case when he walked into the police station. He doesn't exactly look puppies and rainbows. He looks more stabby, rip, stab-stab. "You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

"An-you?" It was like he forgot he clawed out his uncle's throat. "Okay, fine. What's your plan?" Stiles asked, eyeing Derek. Sure, the man had his looks. His muscles. That jaw. But he had to have some type of plan before charging in there, claws a slashing. She's not just going to hand him the keys if he smiles at her.

"To distract her." He looked physically pained to be having this conversation with Stiles.

"Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face?" He emphasized with a grunt.

Derek forced a laugh. "By talking to her."

He was planning to _talk_ to the deputy. Derek may have the looks, but talking wasn't his forte. He could get away with a lot if he just smiled, but freeing someone out of jail would push its power. "All right, give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Stiles waved him to say something, actually curious to what the alpha would say.

"…"

He should have expected the silence from a man of little words. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully." He gave a strained smile. "Any other ideas?"

"Thinking about punching you in the face."

Stiles gaped, mildly insulted but more shocked that Derek knew how to joke. "You know, surprisingly, I don't think that's going to distract her." He wanted to stick his tongue out but restrained himself. "And as much as 'talking' as you do, I don't think it's a good idea to let you go in there. You have a way with words that makes you sound like an ass." Pulling his keys out of the ignition, he tried to think of a way to get the deputy away from the front desk long enough that he could slip by. Maybe have Derek break a window?

"Stiles."

If he gets shot, he'll be fine.

" _Stiles_."

Looking over, Stiles felt himself breath in sharply before stopping altogether. Derek was staring at him. _Staring_ at him. There was such intensity behind those hazel eyes, it burned into him, making a light sweat break out over him. "Y-yeah?" he croaked, eyes darting from Derek's to the deputy, back to Derek and an unneeded trip down to a pair of taunting lips. How was it fair that anyone could look this good? Was it just him or was Derek getting closer? Dear god. He was.

Stiles breathed in sharply, shrinking back as Derek leaned in. The sound of his leather jacket creaking was the only sound within the jeep. Besides Stiles' sudden heavy breathing. Pressed up against the door with his best 'deer in the headlights' impression, he had flashbacks to Derek shoving him up against his bedroom door. He thought the sexual tension was bad then, even if it was mostly on his part, but this…this was so much worse.

His pants tightened, uncomfortably bunching up around him as panic set in. He knew Derek had stupid super hearing and was probably enjoying the jackhammering beat his was currently favoring, but he could easily blame fear. Not that it was a far stretch since he was scared out of his mind. What he didn't know was how powerful Derek's nose was. Could he tell? Not willing to risk it, Stiles reached behind him and pulled at the door handle, ready to escape when Derek's arm shot out and grasped the door, firmly holding it shut. He effectively trapped Stiles and closed the space between. Stiles flinched at the soft puffs of air on his heated skin, unable to look anywhere but at lips that were mere inches away. He could just barely move forward and be kissing one of the most annoying men he's come to know.

Those lips twitched, forming a familiar smirk before Derek pulled away, pleased with himself.

Stiles stayed against the door for a moment, still tense before he unclenched himself and sat in his seat like a normal person. "I…I, ah, don't think that would work on the, um, deputy," he said, stumbling over his words. "It's more of a-it's too domineering. She won't like it. There aren't many people that like being corned and no matter how good looking you are, she won't appreciate it." He didn't even like the mere thought of Derek repeating this on the deputy, which was a whole other mess of feelings that he had no time for. All he knew was that he had to make sure he wasn't forced to watch Derek get charged for sexual harassment.

Derek barely glanced his way, raising a lone brow of defiance.

"You know, some people like to have a conversation and not have someone go all alpha and dominating on them," he spat out. One minute hot and bothered, the next pissed off.

"I am the alpha."

Fucking- Stiles cracked a smile at that. "That doesn't mean everyone likes that."

"But you do."

Stiles sputtered, trying to deny it, but Derek had already slipped out of the jeep and was making his way up to the police station. Cursing, Stiles clumsily follow, slamming the car door and he raced to keep up.

He was glad that Derek didn't do a repeat of what happened in the jeep on the deputy.

AN:I have a personal headcannon that Derek knows how to flirt with all kinds of people and just knows how to approach them with that purpose in mind. If only he could do so in other aspects of life. And also, Derek wouldn't have done anything with Stiles because he is underage, but to prove a point, he'd push the line.


End file.
